


1: The Road To Corinth

by JustJanus



Series: Kingdom Hearts RPM AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, It's an AU set in a robot apocalypse where they're Power Rangers, Kinda hard to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJanus/pseuds/JustJanus
Summary: Xigbar has no memories of anything, not who he is or where he is. All he knows is that he needs to get to the domed city of Corinth, making his way across the desert wasteland in the aftermath of the robotic virus ATW's attacks on humanity. Corinth is the final city left on Earth, there is nowhere else he can go.





	1: The Road To Corinth

He doesn’t know if he’s running from or chasing something. The sun beats down on his car as he drives through the desert, radio signals repeating coordinates that he’s had memorised for god knows how long. He drives fast and reckless, there’s no clear road here and no humans around for him to hit so he doesn’t care. 

He has no memory. Doesn’t even remember his name. All he knows is he has to get to the domed city of Corinth and he’ll be safe, whatever that means in this wasteland of a robotic apocalypse. 

His foot lifts off of the gas a little as he adjusts his eyepatch, brushing his fingers through his salt and pepper long hair in the process, neatly tied up in a ponytail. Static crackles through the car radio and he absentmindedly smacks it a few times as if that will fix the sound. The gas mask on his face is beginning to make the lower area of his face sweat, the air conditioning in his car having broken a long time ago. 

The voice on the radio repeats and he tunes it out after a while, his remaining eye focused on the land ahead of him and around his car. He glances down and curses under his breath; the car’s running on fumes. 

He keeps driving for what feels like hours of the same sights and sounds and smells in the wasteland, feeling absolutely nothing but knowing he has to keep going nevertheless. He almost jumps in his seat when he spots a vaguely humanoid figure in the distance, hunched over in the sand on their knees. He’s tempted to keep driving, but as he gets closer to the figure it becomes clear that it’s not a Grinder in disguise but a real human. 

He decides  _ fuck it _ and slowly rolls his car to a stop a few feet away from the figure, keeping it on as he reaches behind him to the backseat, grabbing a large black bag in case he needs to fight. The sound of his car door closing alerts the other person to his presence even though the sounds of his car apparently didn’t and he sighs, opening up the bag as he walks over, ready for a confrontation without the element of surprise anymore. 

The figure turns around sharply as he approaches, eyes widening when they see what’s in his hand. He holds it loosely, casually, cockily. His single eye stares at the other as his lips curl into a smirk. 

“What’s a scrawny kid like you doing out in the wasteland, hm?” 

The other person jumps, holding their hands up in surrender as they take a step back. They trip over their shoelaces and fall backwards onto their ass in the sand, right beside a small hole he realises they must’ve been digging. It’s still damp and beside it is a full water bottle. He gestures towards it with his hand. 

“D’you dig this?” 

The other person nods frantically, not having moved to get up. 

“You have any supplies? Food? Gas?” 

“N-No, I was planning to trade water for those sorta things, actually.” They answer, rubbing the back of their neck sheepishly. 

He pauses for a moment, gaze flitting between the water and the person sprawled on the sand. He didn’t have anything he could offer in exchange for water, but fuck did he need it. He’d run out a few days ago. 

The person takes his hesitation as a chance to get up and it’s as if a switch has been turned on in their head as they grin at him. 

“You need water, don’t you?” They ask, the look in their eyes tells him they already know his answer. “That’s your car over there?” 

All of a sudden the guy makes a run for it, bolting straight for his car. He growls and runs after him, catching up to him quickly and grabbing the back of their jacket just as they makes it to the door. They let out a yelp as he holds them in the air. 

“Okay! Okay! Sorry! Please don’t shoot me!” 

He shakes his head and snickers, swinging from his fingertips the makeshift crossbow-gun that he salvaged together. 

“Ran outta juice a few days ago. Used it up on Grinders. I don’t need it to finish off a human. Relax, kiddo.” 

The guy stops struggling as the voice on the radio repeats. They lean forward as best as they can, turning their head so they can hear better. From this angle, he can see the grin that starts to widen on their face. 

“Corinth. You’re going to Corinth city.” 

“And what about it?”

“Radiation around here messes with the compasses, makes ‘em all screwy. I know the way right to Corinth, so how about we make a deal?” 

He has to laugh at that, “Right. If you knew where Corinth was, kid, you’d be there. How about you give me your water and anything else you have of value, and I’ll leave. How about that deal?” 

They shake their head furiously as they dig through their pockets for something, eventually pulling out an ID card. “No, no! See! Corinth citizen! I just, uh, stepped out for a bit! That’s all! I can take you right there!  _ And  _ you can have water!” 

He takes the card and lifts an eyebrow, “Demyx, huh? Well then Demyx, you’ve got yourself a deal.” He hands the card back over and sets Demyx down on the ground, giving him a once over with his remaining eye, making sure he won’t try anything now that he’s back on the ground. “Get in.” 

Demyx perks up as he obeys, “Hey I’m also a  _ great _ singer, I can give us a better soundtrack than the radio!” 

He glares over the top of the car at Demyx as he gets into the driver’s seat, putting his salvaged gun back in its bag in the back seat. 

“Or I could… keep my mouth shut?” 

“That.” 

Demyx does not keep his mouth shut at all. He talks, he sings, he hums. But he does give directions. With thoughts drowning out the sound of Demyx’s voice, he stops listening until a question is asked.

“So what’s your name?” 

He’s silent. 

“Hey, grumpy, did you hear me?” 

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know if you heard me?”

“I don’t know my name. I have no memories.” 

“Got anything I should call y- WOAH, WOAH, STOP THE CAR.” 

He slams on the breaks and turns to glare at Demyx who doesn’t seem to notice, his attention is focused on the distance. 

“See that? Top of the dome right there. Told you I’d get you to Corinth.” 

“Hm. So you did.” 

“Alright now stop the car we’ll wait until night so we can avoid the ATW barricade that surrounds the city and avoid any Grinder patrols too.” 

He barks out a harsh laugh, “No. The car is runnin’ on fumes, Demyx. We’re going. Now.” 

Without waiting for Demyx’s response, he slams on the pedal again, angry determination in his eye as he drives the car straight forward towards Corinth. He’s spent too long searching for this city, alone in the desert wasteland with no sense of self or purpose other than to get there. He can take on some Grinders without issue, the only potential problem is Demyx. 

Demyx shrieks as the car begins to hurtle forwards, clinging to his seat in fear. A series of loud mechanical whirrs and clicks send shivers down both their spines as Grinders converge on them from their patrol routes. 

He doesn’t care. The dome of Corinth is in full view now. The only thing that has been driving him forwards has been to get here, to this city, Grinders and ATW be damned. He grabs one of Demyx’s hands and places it on the steering wheel. 

“Keep the car steady.” He says as he takes off his seatbelt to reach behind his seat and grab his crossbow-gun again. He fumbles with the dashboard compartment in front of Demyx’s seat, digging through it and praying for one last hidden energy cell. 

Delight shines in his eye as his hand closes around one and he quickly loads the weapon even as Demyx is babbling out incoherent nonsense in fear. 

“You’re doing great, kiddo.” He reassures him as he opens his door and leans out to aim at the Grinders. “Just keep us going towards Corinth, I’ll handle these fuckers.” 

And handle them he does. His shots find their mark, sending bolts of energy through Grinders’ heads one after another. He doesn’t remember where he learned to fire or even make a gun nevertheless train with one until he became this skilled. But he’s not complaining. Being a one-eyed sniper is a unique achievement, he thinks, and he’s not going to throw it away. 

He laughs as he gets back into his seat properly, closing his door as he sits his weapon on his lap to take the steering wheel back. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Demyx staring at him with a mixture of fear and awe at what he just did. 

The grin doesn’t leave his face even as the full ATW barricade rises up around Corinth before them. He nods towards the dashboard compartment as he keeps driving. 

“Pass me that.” 

“This?” Demyx holds up a screwdriver. 

He shakes his head. 

“This, then?” Demyx holds up a piece of scrap metal in confusion. 

He shakes his head again.

“Uh, could you be less vague? Do you mean this?” Demyx holds up a little leather bound journal. 

He shakes his head furiously. 

“Hey! You’re not being specific! Y-” Demyx holds up a lollipop, “You do  _ not  _ mean  _ this _ .” 

He takes the lollipop and bites the wrapper off with his sharp teeth, popping it into his mouth as his other hands begin to flick a few switches and nudge aside parts of his gun. The panic is obvious in Demyx’s movements as the gun begins to beep, each beep getting louder and faster. 

“I’m about to run the ATW barricade in broad daylight with Willy Wonka behind the wheel. I-” 

He laughs at that, his teeth scraping against the candy. 

“Xigbar.” He decides, letting the sound roll over his tongue as the taste of the lollipop wraps around it. He’s been mulling it over for the past day or so. 

“ _ What? _ And is that a BOMB you just turned your gun into?” Demyx replies, pressing his body far away from him and against the car door. 

“Xigbar.” he repeats, “My name. You can call me Xigbar.” 

The beeps of his gun become more incessant as they near the barricade, drowned out by the loud hum of a giant laser being primed at the top of the wall. 

“WELL IT’S BEEN NICE KNOWING YOU, XIGBAR.” Demyx yells out over the sound. 

Xigbar keeps his car moving forward, pressing down even harder on the gas pedal as he says a quick goodbye to his scrap gun as he throws it out his window, watching with anticipation as it sails right up to the wall and detonates. The wall blows apart and he drives right on by, glancing over at Demyx to smirk. 

They make it in just as the final gates come down as the shield around the city is activated. Demyx is breathing heavily in the passenger seat but Xigbar can see a cute look of excitement on his face as he keeps going, slowing to a stop once the gates come down behind him. His breathing is still calm even as the adrenaline courses through him. Nothing else matters for the time being, he’s here, he’s in Corinth. This is where his gut had been telling him to go ever since he woke up with no memories. The gates are down, the shield is up, they just ran the ATW barricade in broad daylight. 

They’re in. 


End file.
